1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Skate Guard Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Cross Walkers for providing an attachment to existing in-line skates which allows the user to walk safely without taking the in-line skates off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Skate Guard Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Skate Guard Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Skate Guard Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,955; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,415; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,065; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,474; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,224 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,842.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Cross Walkers. The inventive device includes a front support member having a first slot and a second slot which each receive a wheel from the roller blades, a rear support member having a third slot and a fourth slot which each receive a wheel from the in-line skates, and a securing means which adjustably secures the front and rear support members to the in-line skates.
In these respects, the Cross Walkers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an attachment to existing in-line skates which allows the user to walk safely without taking the in-line skates off.